


Weird, Weird Night

by RunSquidling



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Xander Harris, Chair Bondage, Dom Xander Harris, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Xander Harris, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, but just casually, it's a living room with no doors, prisoner kink, the feelings are loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunSquidling/pseuds/RunSquidling
Summary: Xander checks on Andrew's ropes in the middle of the night. Andrew's really, really into it, and Xander's been lonely for a long time, and really likes being wanted.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Andrew Wells
Kudos: 9





	Weird, Weird Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not putting it in the tags because it's SO mild, but there's some very very mild dubious consent here just because Andrew is technically a prisoner this whole time. However. I can word-of-god assure you that Andrew is 100% fully into this situation and does not feel threatened by Xander. I'm pretty confident the text makes that clear, but in case you're sensitive to contextual consent I figured I should mention it. 
> 
> This occurs on a very fuzzy timeline somewhere between Andrew being captured and the potential slayers showing up.

It was a weird night, and they never talked about it.

Sometimes Xander lay in bed at night, staring at the ceiling, heart racing, thanking God that nobody came downstairs that particular night, that no Big Bad or Middling Bad or even Little Bad had crashed through the living room windows (and not just because he was rapidly becoming a specialist window-repairman, but just for those specific windows). No, he was grateful nobody had come downstairs to see him... well, it had _started_ as teasing Andrew. And ended with sucking his cock.

He didn't mind them knowing he liked men, a bit. If they happened to find out. He didn't want to talk about it, though. He'd gotten over being weird about it after Willow came out—had a long talk with himself, decided that if Willow could be gay, he could be a little bit gay, too—but decided he didn't want to make it a whole _thing_ , at least not unless it became a whole _thing_ in a way that other people needed to know about. Like, for instance, if he got a boyfriend, or something. So he just didn't talk about it.

But although he didn't mind if they found out, he really, really didn't want them to see him actually having sex with, and this was an important detail, _Andrew who was tied to a chair and technically their prisoner at the time._

Sure, everyone had had a good time.

But it was a weird, weird night.

Xander had come downstairs just because he was anxious, and sad, and hadn't been home in a few days. He missed his apartment, he missed getting to go to the site and only worry about construction, he missed not being a bastion of the world's last hope. He wanted a juice box. It was three in the morning, but he was an adult, and he could have a juice box whenever he wanted.

He'd forgotten about Andrew. He'd meant to just watch some muted TV until he could sleep, but then he'd walked into the living room, juice box straw in his mouth, and Andrew had looked up at him with his bright little eyes like he was happy to see him, the weirdo. They had taken the gag off. Didn't want him to suffocate or something, gagged and unsupervised.

"Can I have one?" Andrew asked. There was an undertow of _hope_ in his voice, and Xander was already so upset, and Andrew was just such an easy target. Playing good-cop bad-cop with Anya had been fun. Xander hadn't been able to have low-stakes fun messing with a mild, low-stakes villain in ages. Had Andrew ever actually hurt anyone? Okay, he'd murdered Johnathan, but that was kind of The First's fault. Andrew was weak and malleable, but harmless on his own.

He crouched in front of Andrew, straw still in his mouth, said _no_ , and took a long sip. Andrew looked heartbroken.

"Do you always have all your feelings just..." Xander waved in Andrew's general direction. "...all over your face, like that?"

"No." Andrew pouted a bit, and shifted like he was trying to sit up straighter, tugging at the ties around his wrists. They looked a little worn, like Andrew had been picking at them. Xander put the juice box in Andrew's hand—assuming, rightly, that Andrew would hold onto it for him, no questions asked—and tugged on the ropes. Loose.

"Oh, come on," Andrew whined, wriggling. "My fingers were going numb! You've tied them too tight."

"You're evil," Xander reminded him, smacking his free hand to make him still. "Maybe if you didn't pull on them, they wouldn't be so tight."

Andrew squeaked. Then he stopped moving, and went quiet, which was weird enough that Xander looked up to check on him before he was finished checking the knots. From what he saw, though, they were fine; all Andrew had done was mat the fibers together. They would have to cut them when they needed to release him, now.

He just happened to be at the perfect vantage point to see the exact shape of Andrew's cock tucked down the leg of his pants, which hadn't, to Xander's knowledge, been hard before Xander got on his knees and started tugging on Andrew's bonds. It was sure getting there now. Xander stared at it, for a moment, than switched to Andrew's face.

Andrew was looking at the floor over Xander's shoulder, his cheeks absolutely on fire.

"What, you like this?" Xander said, tugging the ropes, and Andrew trembled, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

"Aren't you scared?"

Andrew bit his lip, swallowed, and shook his head. "You're not going to hurt me. You just... want to save the world. You're a hero. You've captured a villain. Heroes don't hurt villains they've rendered powerless." His voice shook on the last word. "I'm not a threat. I'm helpless, at your mercy."

This was half one of his practiced little monologues, and half an embarrassed stream-of-consciousness that Xander assumed was intended to draw his attention away from the erection that was right in front of his face. It wasn't working. Especially because the way Andrew said _helpless_ and _at your mercy_ did not sound like a frightened prisoner. At all.

Xander stood up, so it wasn't _right there_ anymore.

Andrew gazed up at him with big, bright, pleading eyes. "I'm not a threat," he repeated, still holding the juice box in one hand, fidgeting with the chair arm with the other hand.

"Yeah, you really aren't," Xander said, watching Andrew's face flame, his mouth setting to a defiant line. Before Andrew could start in on another one of his monologues, Xander dropped his hands onto Andrew's forearms, leaning in to taunt him. He should walk away. But what was the harm? Andrew was right, he wouldn't hurt him. And he was having fun. "You never were. I don't even know why we're keeping you here. We could let you go and you wouldn't do a thing to hurt us, would you?"

"I might," Andrew said, shakily. "I've got powers you don't know the-"

Xander squeezed Andrew's arms, smiling at the mild _hey_ Andrew made. "Sure you do," he growled, watching Andrew's chest heave, his eyelids lowering heavily as he made a _noise_ in his throat that made Xander _feel things_.

This was ridiculous. What was he doing. Andrew was their prisoner.

"Why don't you let me go, then?" Andrew said, a trace of a whine in his voice, like always. "If I'm not a threat."

"Do you really want me to?" Xander asked. Fuck, he was getting hard, too. It was the way Andrew was looking at him. The way Andrew was breathing, shaky and heavy. He needed to back off before this got out of hand.

"I mean," Andrew whispered, meeting Xander's eyes and staring him down with a vibrant defiance Xander hadn't seen before. "Usually. Except not so much when... you're here."

"You should be more scared of me."

Andrew shivered, his eyes glazing over, and just said, "Yeah. I'm super scared of you. You could do anything to me. And..." Andrew wriggled, fighting him, and Xander held him down, watching his his cock grow under his pants. "...you're doing this on purpose."

"Am I?"

"Is it some kind of... of... interrogation thing? I've already told you everything."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Andrew looked down Xander's body, considering, his gaze catching on Xander's crotch. Xander's face heated, but it was dark, and Andrew probably couldn't see it.

"No," Andrew breathed. "Not unless you're planning on leaving me here like this, helpless, turned on, my hands tied so I can't even-"

"I'm not planning on doing that." Xander looked around, saw the wide open doorways he couldn’t shut, and wished Andrew was still in the guest bedroom where he'd started. Dawn was at a friend's house, though, and if anybody else walked in on them, well, they'd get an eyeful, but they'd live.

Xander later thought he might have been too turned on to think straight even at that point.

At least he hadn't been too turned on to check if Andrew really. You know. Wanted it.

"You know I’m not going to let you go either way. Or hold it against you if you don't really want this. It's cool either way."

Andrew hesitated, his eyes still locked on Xander's crotch, where Xander was pretty sure Andrew could see his erection. He let go of Andrew's arms and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets to stretch the fabric and make _sure_ Andrew could see it, and felt it harden as Andrew gave a little shudder and squeak. Fuck, Xander liked being wanted. Andrew wasn't even his type, he just really, really liked being wanted.

Alright—Andrew was absolutely his type. Needy. Demanding. A little stuck up, a little bizarre. Xander didn't have a crush, exactly, but he'd _noticed_ , alright?

Andrew's eyes snapped up to Xander's face, no longer hesitant. "Can I suck your cock?"

"What?"

"Please? Please, I've always wanted... it's just, you're my mortal enemies, you've got me imprisoned in your home, I can't escape and I don't know what you're going to do with me, and... fuck, it's so hot, Harris, just let me have this. I'm safer here than I ever was out there, and you're a fucking _construction_ _foreman_ , Harris, have you _seen_ your arms, it's not _fair_."

"You want to suck my cock?"

Andrew took in a sharp breath, his cheeks crimson, and nodded enthusiastically.

Xander dropped his hand to his fly, watching Andrew's lips part hungrily. He'd done his due diligence. He wasn't taking advantage. Well, not in any way Andrew didn't want him to, anyway. He still probably shouldn't do this, but the second Andrew started begging, he lost all ability to walk away.

"Okay," he said, prying open the snap.

"Just... put me against a wall, so I don't tip over," Andrew murmured, his eyes locked on Xander's crotch.

This was so weird. This was so fucking weird. He hadn't felt so _wanted_ in so long, even (towards the end of it) with Anya, and the way Andrew was practically drooling from just the idea of it, well... Xander would have liked to say he was horny, but Xander was always horny, and that wouldn't have been enough on its own to make him go this far. He was lonely, really. Lonely and peripheral. Unwanted.

And Andrew was _into_ this. It would be unfair, to leave him this way. He'd said so. He'd _begged._

He scooted Andrew's chair against the wall, wincing when the legs screeched. After a still moment, though, nobody seemed to have noticed. 

Andrew was breathing fast. He didn't seem to be able to decide what part of Xander to look at, except he kept looking away from his face. He was straining against the ropes, but without much conviction.

Xander unzipped and pulled his cock out of his pants, feeling like this was... this was really, really wrong, actually, and why was Andrew avoiding his face?

God, the way Andrew looked at his cock, though. And his hand. And his arm. And his chest. Heat spread from his heart down, watching him. He gave himself a gentle stroke, watching Andrew's eyes widen, his mouth fall open.

"You want to suck my cock?" he asked again, having difficulty ignoring the _oh god what if-_ , the wrongness. Andrew seemed unable to speak, just nodded, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Fuck. But he'd _begged._

"Look at my face and say it," Xander said.

He just wanted to be sure it was okay. Give Andrew another chance to change his mind. Make sure he wasn't afraid. That this wasn't... some kind of ruse, to get on Xander's good side or something, although he didn't believe Andrew was capable of that much forethought.

Andrew looked up, his pupils blown and his face blushing furiously, a tiny, hesitant smile edging around the corner of his parted lips, and Xander swayed forward, catching himself on the wall. "I want it," he whispered, and what was Xander supposed to do with that, huh?

Except lean forward with one foot on the chair and let Andrew have it.

Well—put it in range, anyway. Andrew took it from there. Xander pressed his forehead to the wall, sweat streaking the wallpaper, as Andrew made a hungry sort of mewling sound and took half of Xander's cock in his mouth all at once.

"Fuck," Xander muttered, his free hand coming up to rest on Andrew's head, not doing anything, just feeling him move. "God, fuck, do that thing with your tongue again... fuck, keep going, I want to come in your mouth, do you want me to come in your mouth?"

Xander loved coming in people's mouths. He liked coming in pussy, too, but when he came in someone's mouth he knew they could _taste_ him, and he _fucking_ loved it. Andrew didn't exactly _say_ yes, but the noise he made in his throat and the way he leaned forward, spit-wet lips sliding further down Xander's cock, gave a solid indication that he wanted it, too.

Xander pushed Andrew's hair out of his face, wanting to watch, his body tense and overheated and thrumming with energy, and he didn't want to drag this out because he really didn't want to be caught, but he also didn't want to come until he could see Andrew's face when he tasted him. Andrew was a mess. Andrew was sucking his cock like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Andrew kept making these little _noises_ , and sucking on the head, his tongue moving—

Xander's hand tightened in Andrew's hair as he came, his mouth falling open and a low moan forcing its way out of him, even as he tried to stay quiet, but he could see his cock throbbing in Andrew's mouth and... and Andrew was swallowing while he was still coming, his cheeks bright red and working. Xander wondered if Andrew would mind having his mouth fucked. If maybe he'd even like it.

Andrew kept Xander in his mouth after he was done, gently laving around the head, still making soft little noises. It made the lonely little something in Xander's chest constrict so hard his eyes burned, and Xander pulled out, turning around as he tucked himself back into his pants. He blinked rapidly until the burning went away. He must have just failed to blink for a while. That's all.

"That was... I mean..." Andrew panted behind him.

Xander gave his belt a firm yank and turned around.

Andrew's face was a mess, flushed and wet, and the juice box was crushed in his hand. He was squirming a bit, like he was trying to be still but couldn't manage it, and he kept glancing at Xander and then away.

"Could you..."

Xander looked down and felt a weird heat swell inside him. Andrew's cock was rock hard against his leg, at an angle that was probably uncomfortable, especially for how long it had been held there.

Xander had never blown a guy before.

That wasn't to say he'd never thought about it. And he liked eating pussy well enough, and he was good at it, good enough to keep a former demon happy, at least. The skills probably didn't translate, but Andrew was too turned on to care if he was any good. And he kind of owed Andrew. And he kind of wanted to try it.

"Shut up," Xander said, and knelt down, grabbing Andrew's hips and scooting him forward on the chair. Andrew squeaked.

"I mean it. Keep quiet."

"I don't know if I can," Andrew whispered as Xander unzipped his jeans and maneuvered his cock out.

Xander hadn't ever been this close to a hard cock before, and he put his lips around it before he could really get a good look, a little worried that he'd chicken out, and a little worried that he needed to finish Andrew off quickly or they'd get caught. He really should have been more concerned about being caught before, but he'd been having his dick sucked and had been proportionally distracted. The head of Andrew's cock bumped against the back of his throat and he gagged, a bit.

Andrew choked on a moan and Xander could hear his nails scraping the chair arm beside his head, and that _entirely_ fucking made up for the gagging. There was something so hot about people enjoying what he was doing to them. He reached into Andrew's pants, experimentally touching his balls, and the faint _oh_ _no, oh fuck_ that rewarded him made his chest heat. It would have been his cock if he hadn't just come, he figured. Andrew's hips bucked, and Xander gagged again. That, he did not like.

He abandoned Andrew's balls and held down his hips with both hands instead.

Andrew immediately stiffened, his breath turning to harsh, short gasps and choked-off moans, and Xander barely had time to register the cock in his mouth throbbing before bitter come was streaking his tongue. He pulled back reflexively, but caught up with his surprise and held still, moving his tongue, listening to Andrew losing his battle with noise above him. Xander closed his eyes, listening. They were going to get caught if he didn't shut up, and Xander almost didn't care.

He stopped pulsing, and quieted down to heavy breathing, and Xander pulled away, swallowing and wiping his lips on his arm.

That was... that was fucking weird, is what it was.

He kind of wanted to do it again. See what Andrew sounded like when he had privacy.

Fuck, this was weird.

He tucked Andrew back into his pants and carefully zipped him up. 

Andrew stared at him with glazed eyes, slumped deep into the chair, looking relaxed and awed and a bit disbelieving. He didn't say anything. The silence was unnerving.

Xander took the juice box out of Andrew's hand, and popped the straw in his mouth. Took a long sip.

Andrew whimpered.

"Thanks," Xander said, which was probably the weirdest thing he could possibly have said, why was he such a freak? Luckily, Andrew was so lost in his post-orgasmic haze that he just nodded.

He hoped this wouldn't make things weird tomorrow.

He walked out of the living room, chewing on the straw, and headed back to the room he'd been staying in. He was probably going to jerk off to this later. No, he was definitely going to jerk off to this later. He might jerk off to this right now, actually. In half an hour or so, when he could again.

The juice box gurgled, empty.

Maybe he should go back downstairs and get another one. In like, half an hour or so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm too shy to respond to most comments but I _love them so much you don't even know_ , and you can also say hi [on tumblr](https://runsquidling.tumblr.com/) if you want! Same username. <3


End file.
